1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to hand tools used to remove an aluminum window frame from a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to replace old aluminum windows with new vinyl windows that are more energy efficient. To replace an old aluminum window, the aluminum window frame must be removed from the window casing. The top and bottom members and the two side members on the aluminum window frame are attached to the window casing with nails or small screws. Typically, pry bars and hammers are used to separate the members from the casing. Unfortunately damage can occur to the interior and exterior wall surfaces and to the casing if great care is not used. The removal of the window frame from the window casing is a long process and it is a limiting factor on how many aluminum windows can be replaced during a work shift.
What is needed is a hand tool that allows workers to quickly and easily remove aluminum window frames from window casings without damaging the interior and exterior surfaces of the walls and casings.